Selena & Homestuck?
by KikoTsukinamura
Summary: I'm not entirely sure if they have real life in the crossover place, so it's just Homestuck for right now. Multiple ships and fashion shows. Contains Roxy/Jade/Selena moirails, and many matesprit as you can see. Mystery for last chapter, guys so don't be confused.


The title is there for a reason, okay. I was not entirely sure if real life was in the categories, so it's just Homestuck right now. Please enjoy, first up, Roxy.

* * *

Selena Gomez sits in her mansion with plans for her fashion show three weeks from now. She sighs, placing her index finger and thumb on the bridge of her nose in slight irritation, but mostly from being sleep-deprived.

"I honestly don't know how I'll find all 4 models with the same characteristics and attitude in less than three weeks." Selena stands from her previous seating area, tapping a button on the overhead intercom.

"Yes, Ms. Gomez?" A cheery voice calls out.

"I need a casual outfit." Selena Gomez replies, sighing from the abundance of clutter on her desk.

Meanwhile...With the Homestuck girls...

"Roxy." Rose calls to the drunken blonde. "I do believe we're Hollywood, no less."

Roxy turns to her alternate teen mom/sister, smiling like an idiot. "oh lighten up! ive made my way round here alots of times!"

Jane giggles, adjusting her glasses."That's quite true, Rose. On several occasions, she's dragged me and Jake here, to use as an excuse to meet celebrities."

Jade pauses her MP3 player song, Falling Down by Selena Gomez, smiling at the back of Rose's head. "maybe we could meet Selena Gomez!"

Rose sighs, trying to sound irritated, but ends up chuckling at the younger's tone of voice towards the older woman. "You've always had a fascination with Ms. Gomez, even in the game."

With Selena...

Selena buries her nose into her scarf, shivering at the sudden rush of cold wind. She walks down the almost-clear streets of Hollywood, her mind confused and tired from too much work.

Then, a pink scarf flashes past her vision, almost unseen. Selena quickly turns, locating the unusually colored, dancing scarf's owner.

Selena then calls to Roxy, "Hey!"

The four look at the older, not expecting to actually meet her, being that it's the middle of October. Though, Roxy grins widely, waving to her.

"hi~!" Roxy cheers to Selena as she approaches. Selena walked up to the four curiously, although surprised at the color of the scarf.

"Are you four new stars here? You sure look it."

Jade giggles, causing Selena to look at her while she points back at the gate they just went through earlier. "That's what the guards said."

Selena remembers something one of her former models told her before they quit.

_"Look Selena," _One of the models, named Kirani, said politely. _"We love ya like a sis, but our guys want to take us out this Friday night, plus..." _Kirani's expression dulled as Selena's grew more confused. _"You didn't even know about our boys, didja?" _

Selena then quickly asked something she knew was a bit personal, but she asked it anyway. "Hey, I know this is personal, but do you guys have boyfriends?"

Rose and Jane blush as Jade wraps her long arms around their shoulders.

"Yea, why?" Roxy chirps to Selena.

Selena smiles at the familiar tone and attitude that her once-was-friend used towards her. "I wanted to know if they would be okay with you becoming models for a little fashion show of mine."

Roxy and Jade smiles wide at each other while Jane whispers to Rose,

"Dirk and Dave definitely, but John and Jake..."She trailed off.

Rose huffs as she rests her hand on her hip, looking at the three talking about said show already. "Not so definitely." Rose covers her slight anxiety and curiosity and says to Selena, harmonizing with Jane,

"Why not?"

Selena smiles softly at the anxious two and returns to talking to Jade and Roxy about the outfits. While chattering away, Rose and Jane ponder the consequences of telling John and Jake that they did something without their permission. They were so parental sometimes. Especially when it came to them.

* * *

Next up is Rose.


End file.
